I'm a Mutant!
by Asla
Summary: This is a Xmen Harry potter fic. This comes close to the end of book five and I change a little of it up. The Xmen go to England to find Harry and take him back. See what happens to harry and Sirius.


I do not own hp or Xm

I'm a Mutant?!

In the smallest room of number four on Private Drive, an sixteen year-old scrawny boy named Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking about how he had saved his god father two months ago when Sirius had fallen from the Vail.

Flashback:

Harry hit the ground as fast as he could avoiding Belatrix's jinx. The death eater was about to cast the avaka dava spell on him when Sirius tackled her and they began fighting. A minute later Sirius was by the Vail when Beletrix casted a spell at Sirius. He was hit and fell through the Vail. "No!!!" Harry cried. Unknown to Harry a new power surged from his body and caught Sirius from falling to his death and put him back on the ground. Another power surged through Harry that knocked the woman off her feet and too the ground. The Boy who lived was awe struck. 'What just happened? ' Harry asked himself. Not thinking clearly he just sat there and starred.

"Why you little prat! You'll regret that." Beletrix barked while shooting the Cursiotes curse at him. Before the spell hit him someone grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from getting hit.

"Harry stay alert." Lupin said. Harry was brought back to alert and stood up. He turned to face his opponent, but saw she was fighting Kingsly. Someone shouted that Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters were trying to escape. With a quick glance at Sirius and Lupin who was back to fighting, The boy decided to run after them . He chased them all the way to the hall with all of the statues. He then realized that he was the only who was in the hall that wasn't a Death Eater. His enemies surrounded him quikly.

"Crap" The Boy who Lived whispered to himself.

"Well, look who we have here. You're getting brave Boy, but I think it must end here." Voldemort toyed and then motioned for his followers to hex him. Harry flinched as the spells came towards him, then another weird thing happened he unknowingly formed a shield and when the spells hit, they bounced off and hit all of his opponents except the leader. After that an invisible rope binded the Death Eaters together. Before anything could be said Between Voldemort and Harry, Dumbildore chimed in and said.

"Harry get to safety. I'll take care of this little problem. We will talk later."

"But Sir…"

"Harry, Please do not argue with me."

"The boy is not going any where. Beletrix, make sure of that." Voldemort commanded with venom. That was it Harry couldn't stand it anymore. This women had done the worst things possible. He felt an uncontrollable rage and disgust. A loud scream of pain came from the woman, who sunk to her knees. "What on earth are you doing I said GET THE BOY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FOLOWER!" The distressed woman collapsed to the floor, barely alive. Although he didn't show it, Voldemort was surprised and terrified. It was time to get out of here. "This is not the end of it Dumble Dork." He said with a loud crack."

End of Flash back:

It had been two weeks since then and Harry still hadn't been able to talk about anything of what happened. He looked over to Sirus who was in his dog form. Although Sirius had been proven innocent he decided to keep a low profile and guard his godson. When Harry had brought him to the Dursly's house they didn't want what they thought was a stray dog in their house. It took a couple of threats from Serious to convince them other wise.

"Well Padfoot are you ready to sleep." Harry asked while turning off the light and crawling into bed. Sirus jumped onto the bed and they both fell asleep.

In America

"So you found out who used that big power two weeks ago" Jean asked Professor X in his office.

"I believe so, but what to do about him?" Professor X replied while sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked

"Well there isn't much information I could find on him first of all. Secondly we might have a hard time convincing him and thirdly he seems to be highly guarded for some reason."

"Then what do we do?" Scott asked

"Well since it is the summer and we all could use a vacation, I have a proposition for you." The professor said with a smirk of cleverness on his face.

"What?" Kitty asked excitingly

"We all go to England in search of the boy and while we are there maybe we could do some sight seeing."

"Awesome." Kurt replied and every body else agreed to.

"Well that settles it you upper classmen are going to England with me. Everybody go get packed." An hour later Jean, Scott, Kurt, Spike, Storm, Logan, Bobby (who had just joined the ranks) and Xavier got on the jet and took off.

Back in England

Two days later Harry and Sirius(in his dog form) were walking to movie store to pick out a movie to watch ,because the cruel, mean hearted relatives were going away for the night, which means he finally had the DvD player all to himself, even though they would probably forbid him to touch, he would not listen. He had almost had enough of them all ready this summer and had just started to ignore them. "Hey the cost is clear Sirius. You can change back to normal." Harry said in his mind. Another power he had found out a couple of weeks ago when Sirius turned into his amigus form in Hogwarts before they got on the train. They walked into movie rental place and started to look around until he heard someone one with brown hair pulled up int o a pony tail with brown eyes say

"I hope we can find something good to watch tonight. See anything yet , Kurt." Kitty questioned

"Nope." Kurt replied.

"You might want to try Jeeves the episodes." Harry chimed in both Kitty and Kurt gave a surprised jump and turned around to see boy who looked to be their age. They also saw another man who looked about thirty five.

Sirius put his arm on Harry's shoulder and whispered "Careful Harry." The boy nodded his head.

"So are you two from, America." Harry asked

"Yah, how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Her accent gave it away." Harry answered .Before anything else could be said somebody screamed mutant. Both Kitty and Kurt gave a face like they were busted or something. Then a crash of power came through the window and parted the shelves of movies to where the four could be seen out side.

"Oh no that's Magneto" Kurt said while preparing to fight.

"Why is he here."

"Hey who is that and what's a mutant?" Harry asked while tensing up and looking at the man who was entering the building through the window. Sirius took out his wand and made a protective stance in front of Harry.

"Well a mutant is someone who…" Kitty tried to answer, but Sirius cut her off.

"Not now Girl. We can talk later."

"And what may I ask are you going to do with that petty stick." Magneto asked and the brother Hood came in to guard the exit. Sirius, Kitty and Kurt began asking questions that they did not like the answer to.

"What do you want Magneto?" Kitty asked

"The new mutant of course." While they were conversing Harry's scare started to painfully burn.

"Padfoot my scare." Harry whispered while rubbing his fore head, trying to make the pain go away, but it only intensified to the point where Harry collapsed to his knees.

"Harry!" Sirius said in alarm. It then came to the point where the boy past out. The god father grabbed the boys shoulder and looked up at Magneto. "You're after the boy aren't you." The man smirked

"Good guess, Now I don't know what just happened to the boy but if you will step aside we will take the boy and leave.

"Over my dead body." Sirius growled "You two grab onto my shoulders and hold on tight." They obeyed.

"Get the boy." Before the brother hood could even move Sirius grabbed on to Harry and aparated.

"Um, what just happened Lance asked

The four landed in front of a house that looked old. "Oi I think I'm going to be sick." Kitty stated while letting go of the mans shoulder.

Use to teleporting Kurt just looked around. "Where are we and are we going to that house?"

"Yes, now let us get inside."

1


End file.
